


Pitter Patter of Steps

by builtonfandom



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/builtonfandom/pseuds/builtonfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers were fairly certain that saving young children from weird alien robots never led to adoption. Unless of course, said children were mutants and you were a part of the Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters AKA The X-Men. But they were not, they thought, so back to the point. How they found themselves eating in the very sticky palm of little Miss Mary Carter and wrapped around the pinky of young Miss Anna Carter was a question to be asked only to the Fates. Or maybe JARVIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitter Patter of Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was bored this was as far as I got. Not sure if I will be continuing this.

It was a routine run, as routine as alien robots trying to invade Manhattan in the name of the latest super villain trying to plague their city. Captain America, or Cap, as he is known during these runs was taking point. Black Widow was 10 meters away from him in the streets dropping the robots like it was nobody’s business. Iron man was covering Hawkeye, who was perched on one of the dozen Manhattan skyscrapers shooting down a great number of the flying alien robots. Thor was using Mjölnir and destroying anything in his path and the Hulk, well... the Hulk smashed.

Cap had ordered New York’s Finest as well as SHEILD to make a perimeter around them. To evacuate all the civilians and to make sure nothing goes in or out of that police line. So when in the midst of fighting three robots Cap suddenly heard a scream, _a child’s scream_ not six meters from him, he swore silently and yelled to the super spy not that far away from him, “Natasha, can you handle this?”

The affirmative grunt the Black Widow gave him while shooting down one of her opponents was all he needed. Kicking the last robot surrounding him in the chest Cap made sure it would not be getting up again before sprinting over to the source of the scream. While jumping over the many upturned cars Cap looked up and saw the Human Torch and what he guesses to be the X-Jet fly into the vicinity. It was then that he knew he could pull Ironman from covering Hawkeye to help get the child to safety.

“Tony, get to the 7-Eleven store on the corner of the street near the Stark Tower. There’s a civilian trapped.”

“Roger that, Cap.”

The time it took him to arrive to his destination could not have been more than a minute but suddenly he hoped he went over there faster because the scream drew in four bots all approaching a pair of girls hiding behind the checkout counter. He did not think twice when he charged right in to save their lives knowing that Ironman would just be seconds away as back-up. After taking down one of the bots using his shield he drew in closer to the children and asked, “Are you guys hurt?” He did not hear the answer because a bot had landed a blow to his side knocking the wind out him.

“Tony, I need back-up!”

His nonchalant ‘I’m here. I’m here.’ was accompanied by repulsors blasting one of the bots away from the children.

“Can you get up, Cap?”

“Yes. Get those kids to safety.”

Picking up the two girls Iron Man replied, "Roger that," and shot away from the store. "So you squirts like flying?" He asked the children on each of his arms. He heard a faint squeak of 'no' and turned his head to face the older of the two who had her brunette hair pulled to a ponytail and her eyes clenched shut.

"Afraid of heights, Miss -"

"Anna Carter," she said and waved to the general direction of the other little girl who seemed to be enjoying the flight, "and that's my sister Mary."

This seemed to catch the attention of the younger brunette, she turned her head to face Tony and said, "You're Iron Man!"

"Yes. Yes, I am." He confirmed and then paused for a moment as if deep in thought while looking at both girls. "So how 'bout spending your day at Stark Tower?” Not waiting a reply for either of his passengers he addressed his ever present AI, “Jarvis, call Pepper and the girls; ask them to meet me at the penthouse."

A unembodied voice answered in the suit, "Are you sure, sir?"

“Why not?” the billionaire asked as he took a quick glance at the carnage below him.


End file.
